Do you remember?
by HikaruSora27
Summary: Molly tells Fred and George to clean up their room and the boys find something from when they were much younger. A cute moment with our adorable twins :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just a fan who translates stories made by fans.**

* * *

The Weasley household is always brimming with activity. This morning as well, Molly's voice could be heard resounding throughout the house.

"Fred! George! You better clean up this room!"

The weather was a fine one for doing laundry and Molly came into their room to collect their clothes. When she entered, she became utterly dumbstruck at the disastrous scene before her.

Prank items and sweets, textbooks and all kinds of junk food were spread all over the floor and some of them were piled up, so much that there was barely no place to stand in. It was remarkable that they have left this situation go on for quite some time.

"Both of you wake up right now!" shouted Molly again.

One of them began to stir under the blanket and shortly after, a patch of red hair was peeking out.

"Hnn…Mum, could you be quiet? How am I supposed to sleep…"

"You shall wake up right now George!"

In the next bed, the other boy also began to squirm, his legs poking out from under the covers one by one.

"…Yeah, mum. Night-time should be quiet."

"Fred! What are mumbling there? It's morning already!"

Although Molly barely managed to get a little closer to their beds, she couldn't set foot elsewhere. Just how could these two manage to reach their beds in this state?

"Come on, wake up this instant!" bellowed Molly, placing her hands on her hips while puffing her cheeks in anger.

And yet, the twins didn't seem to want to get out from their disheveled beds, so Molly, tired of waiting around, made her way towards their beds taking one step at a time through the piles of litter.

*Squish*

*Beep beep!*

*Thud!*

Every time she stepped various sounds would be made and even though she didn't know what those things were exactly, it just made her feel uneasy.

"I thought I told you to get out bed––uwahhh!

***Thud!***

Molly fell flat on her back after she stepped on a round looking object and the twins, alarmed by the sound, poked their heads from under their blankets.

"Mum, what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

Hearing the laid-back tone of their voices was the last straw and Molly's face turned completely red and she finally blew her top.

"Today you shall do nothing else, except to clean up this mess!"

Finally dragging their selves from bed, they went down in the kitchen to have a late breakfast. Crispy toast, scrambled eggs, thick slices of bacon and cheese, fresh cut salad and hot milk we're placed on the table.

They stuffed their mouths with so much that you could hear their munching and crunching loudly.

"You don't have to be so angry mum."

"Yeah. Messiness it's a usual thing for us."

"_Although I always tell you to keep everything clean", _thought Molly to herself.

"…Even so, making us clean without magic, like the muggles..."

"This is taking way too much. …What a pain."

"Well that wouldn't be much of a punishment now wouldn't it?" said Molly.

"…Guess we have no choice."

"Let's get to it."

After finishing their full-course breakfast, they made their way back to their room to start on their task.

"Now that I'm looking at it again, it's quite something…"

"Same here. It's kind of scary…"

First, they cleared a space around them, in order to place the stuff they wanted after separating them from the ones which had to be thrown away.

Although both of them kept rummaging through the piles of objects, they both agreed that they have done "a splendid work". Shortly after they became tired, barely making any progress.

George, who was cleaning around his bed, let out a heavy sigh and then he looked around the room once more and his gaze fell upon a small box that was located underneath the bed.

"_Hm? What's that?"_ wondered George as he lowered himself to where the box was, reaching out to pull it towards him, dust covering his hands in the process.

"What's that George?" asked Fred who took notice of what his brother was holding.

In the box, which might have been once filled with candies or cookies, were a bunch of papers with scribbled writings and they both started reading them one by one:

"_My name is George Weasley._

_My name is Fred Weasley._

_We are twins."_

*There were simple sentences because those must have been written when they were small and they were just beginning to learn.

"Your letters are so messy Georgie."

"Like you are the one to talk Fred!"

The twins reminisced about their writings when suddenly, one of them looked at a particular piece of paper.

"Hey, what's this?" George wondered, and Fred snatched it away from his grasp."What's wrong?" asked Fred.

"Look here. There's something that I don't quite understand," and George pointed with his finger to a couple of sentences:

_*"I funya-funya Chocolate Frogs."_

"_I also funya-funya Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans( but not frog flavored ones!)"_

"_And mom's spinach quiche is also funya-funya."_

"_When Bill ruffles our hair is funya-funya."_

"_And lastly,_

_I funya-funya George a lot!_

_And I funya-funya Fred a lot!"_

"I wonder what it means…" and they tried to search through their memories from such a long time ago.

"Boys, what are you doing? Did you finish cleaning?" asked Molly who came to check up on them.

"Hey mom, do you know what "funya" means?

"Doesn't it mean something soft or flabby?"

Fred informed her that it was something they wrote when they were little and Molly also tried to remember what it meant. After a couple of moments , she finally said:

"You always used to talk with strange words that we couldn't understand when you were little."

According to her, Fred and George would talk using words that only the could understand, like some kind of secret code, and because they could communicate in that manner, the other brothers and their father could never understand what they were saying.

"My that brings back a lot of memories…Even I didn't understand all of it, but funya was quite simple."

"So what does it mean?"

"You don't remember? Although it was something that you made up?

"We were way too young back then, so how could we?

"Oh, I guess you are right. Well, I think the meaning of it was "love" if I recall correctly," and Molly embraced her sons, while the twins flushed with embarrassment now that they remember the meaning of the word.

"All right mum, we get it already! We're going to clean up here," Fred told her, scowling just slightly, and with that, Molly left to take care of the other household chores.

"So, it's "love" huh? Fred said while the sound of his mother's footsteps faded away in the distance. The twins looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"Why did we use funya-funya I wonder…"

"Well, because for what it means, right?" replied George.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, chocolate is yummy, so when we eat it, we feel happy, we smile and our cheeks would get all soft," explained George while demonstrating his statement with a large grin.

"Ah–I see what you mean," nodded Fred.

"Although I guess it would be strange in your case to be funya-funya, Freddie."

"Oh, I don't think so, and here's why!" stated Fred, as he got close to his brother and proceeded to pounce on him. George, who was taken by surprise, lost his balance and both them tumbled on the floor.

"What the—Fred?!"

"Look. My face is funya-funya, right?" asked Fred pouting, but afterwards his face became brighter as he hugged George. "Honestly…"

Just then, George felt like he couldn't move for a moment.

"It's because I funya-funya Georgie, " declared Fred, as he placed the palms of his hands on his brother's cheeks.

"Same here. I also funya-funya Fred," replied George firmly as he pulled his twin closer in a big hug.

"Say, Fred…"

"What?"

"Will we always be like this from now on? You know, funya-funya?"

"Of course we will."

"Yeah, you're right."

Molly who came by again to check up on then, saw her boys lying on the floor, sleeping with no care in the world.

"Oh dear…Well, some things don't seem to change, don't they?" whispered Molly, smiling at the sight before her, while she went to cover their sleeping forms with a blanket.


	2. Author notes

Umm, so the original title was "funya-funya" which is a cute onomatopoeia , because in Japanese there are a tons of them. I really didn't have any sort of idea to adapt it so I left it like the original.

Funya-funya means something soft and it sounds cute and you guys have realized it's meaning only when Molly explained the twins's habit of speaking in codes. It was was probably meant to convey something like a warm fuzzy feeling when you love something.

It was really sweet right?


End file.
